Happy Turkey Day
by lalagirl555x
Summary: Third in the Fireworks Saga- It's time to meet the families! Sasuke and Sakura have been together for a while and the families want to meet over thanksgiving dinner. Wouldn't it be great if they all got along...? Lemon Later!


**A/N: Welcome readers of fanfiction! It's been such a long time since I came out with Pumpkin Love (sequel to fireworks) over a year actually! **

**Now, I got a comment in my Fireworks fanfiction that asked me what the fourth of July was to the Japanese, pretty much saying that it's nothing to the Japanese and yet I still wrote a fanfiction about it. Well, Thanksgiving too is nothing to the Japanese. However I thought that it'd be fun to write another holiday one and Thanksgiving just came next. (In my personal list of celebrated holidays anyways.) **

**I also have a warning to all, my past two fanfictions have had the regular Naruto Character in them, but this one has a few of my own (Sakura's Family) and not so much of any other known characters (other than Sasuke's family).**

**So thank you all for clicking on this link and coming to read this! I hope you all like it! Please enjoy!**

**p.s. Sorry that this took so long! I know its Christmas and don't worry, that one will come out too… give it time….**

* * *

**A lalagirl555x Fanfiction**

* * *

**Happy Turkey Day**

* * *

The car is silent. Usually, I like silent, but this is something different. She's sitting there in the passenger seat looking all nervous. I don't like it when she's nervous, get's me nervous too. But I suppose that this day has been coming for some time now, so neither of us _should_ be…

It's not _just _Thanksgiving today.

No, not just that. Today is 'meet the parents and all the rest of my family, day' too. You see, we've been together a good… four months… yeah not much but it seems like it's been a lot longer when you don't name the time. So both of our families have decided that it's about time we all meet each other. This just might make the haunted house during Halloween look like the best day of my life. Okay, it won't be that bad. I hope.

"Don't worry; they're all going to love you." I tried to reassure her. She was doing that thing where she fidgets with her hands in her lap and bites her lower lip.

"I don't know Sasuke…" She sighed looked at me as we came to a red light. "I know my family is going to love you, because I love you. But… I don't know… I'm just nervous."

"Don't be." I took my hand off the stick and held hers. Calming her down was my first priority right now. "If anything they'll love you more than they love me." I tried to smile.

She squeezed my hand back, but didn't say anything. "Oh, Sasuke!" She pointed to the light.

Horns sounded from behind me signaling me that the light had probably turned green a while ago. "Alright! Damn people…"

We were going to Sakura's house for the dinner and my parents and adoring older brother were going to follow later on in the evening. Sakura kept saying that it was actually about time that I met her family. So why was she so nervous to meet mine?

Sure my father was a total basket case. He stressed a little too much and it made him mean sometimes but I don't think he'd act that way to Sakura. Just his sons. I'm not a real religious guy but I don't know how many times I prayed last night that he would be in a fairly good mood when we had dinner tonight.

My mother, I knew right off the back, was going to love Sakura. That's just the kind of person she is. I can see her already rushing through the door to give her a hug, calling her 'future daughter in-law.' I think mom was going to be a bit too happy that I was finally steady with someone.

My brother would probably love her too. As much as I had tried to deny it growing up, my brother and I are a lot alike. Some would say we were the twins born years apart instead of minutes. Weird, I know. When I was a teenager I would say almost anything to convince people that I was the complete opposite. And I guess that I am in some ways, but over all I'm more like him than any other family member of mine. So all in all, he'd probably like her because I liked her.

If it got any further than a friendly liking, I'd have to rip his arms off.

Just saying…

"This house, the blue one." Sakura pointed out her parents' house while we were driving down the street. I was forced to look at all too perfect lawns with lawn ornaments in the front and miniature windmills. Why is it that older people are so obsessed with their lawns?

I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"They're going to love you Sasuke. I mean, Dad may take a while to come around but he's just protective of his daughters. He'll warm up to you, I just know it." She smiled at me with that wide smile of hers. When she smiled like that I could almost believe her.

"I hope so."

We walked up the little rock pathway that led to the front door and Sakura just let herself in. I suppose that's normal… I knock at my parents place. I'm not sure why, it's just my parents… maybe I should just open it next time…

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura called out into the brightly lit house with all white furniture. Heh, fancy…

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother came to give her a loving motherly hug that I probably would've smashed whoever gave me such a big hugs face in for… but I suppose that this was her mother…

"This must be Sasuke! I can't tell you how glad we are to meet you! Kenji come on, they're here!" She shouted into the hallway of the home.

Sakura looked a lot like her mother actually. I knew the pink hair had to come from somewhere, and I'd be a little embarrassed for her father if it was from him.

She didn't keep it long like Sakura did though, no. Hers was cut above her ears and flipped out in that stylish way that you'd see in the magazines at the hair salons for the short cuts. Lots of layers. (I know all of this because instead of letting me go to my usual place to get my hair cut, she had me go to her salon with her. I came to the realization about a month ago that I let Sakura get me to do anything that she wants…) Her eyes were a dark brown though so the green…

"So this is him huh?" Kenji, Sakura's father came out dressed none too nicely. He was sporting a lovely wife beater and jeans. I mean what I was wearing wasn't much better but, I'm wearing my good long sleeved black shirt with the turtle neck and my dark blue jeans. Sakura picked it out…

"Not supper fancy but still dressy enough to say you care about meeting them!" She had said.

"Mr. Haruno. I'm Sasuke," I gave him my polite smile and held out my hand. He didn't take it.

"Yeah, I know who you are… you didn't bring the rest of them with you?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura's father, yep I guessed it, was where she got her big green eyes from. Even though every time I looked into her eyes I felt soft and spell bound. When I looked in his I felt like I should start a glaring contest and prove that my death glare was better. His eyes were sharp. And he was a blonde. Never would have guessed…

"Daddy… Sasukes family is going to be here later tonight, we gave them the address and they're all very excited to meet everyone, right Sasuke?" She looked up at me with those pleading eyes.

"Thrilled." I agreed with probably my cheesiest smile still plastered on my face. Try. Not. To. Twitch. "It's going to be great." I finished. Sakura smiled too.

I don't think that I've ever been so fake in my entire life.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura's mother came and gave me the hug that I had been fearing and I tried as best I could to hug her back with a smile on my face. I could see Sakura trying to hold back laughter at my wide eyes.

"I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you! I've heard a lot about you." She pulled away gave me a smile that just made me feel better about this whole situation. Not in a gross way people… eh… she's a little too old for my taste and I'm kind of in love with her daughter. I just mean that it was reassuring, kind of like the way my mother would smile at me. Do all mothers have this look?

"Misuki, is the turkey ready yet?" Sakura's father must've snuck off into the kitchen while we were all still in the doorway.

"No Kenji, we still have half an hour! Besides we have to wait for Sasuke's family to get here!" She shouted back. She sighed, rolled her eyes and smiled. "Agh, men. Well don't just stand here! Come on in!"

I hung my jacket up on the coat rack next to where Sakura had hung hers, and followed her and her mother into the very large kitchen and dining room. The table was already set with clean white and blue china plates that looked like they were worth a lot.

Champagne sat in a tub of ice by the table. Were we at a family's house or a friggin five star restaurant?

"Sakura, Mai and Chiaki are coming too. Mai just called before you and Sasuke got here, they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh… Yay." Sakura faked a smile. I cocked an eyebrow at her a little confused.

"My older sisters are going to be joining us." She smiled at me, fraud.

I knew that Sakura had sisters. She didn't talk about them much though. I don't think that they get along really well. She said something about one being a successful lawyer and another being a dentist. Sakura wanted to be a doctor but didn't have enough money for the collage. A lot of the money was taken by her sister Chiaki, the Lawyer.

She had scholarships, but it still wasn't enough for med school. That stuff is expensive. I'd help her pay… If I had any money myself. So she's set on giving it a try in a few years… after saving.

"Don't worry; my brother is going to be here too. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll bug the crap out of each other instead of us." I tried to lighten her mood. Her fake smile was replaced by the bright genuine one that I liked to see.

"Maybe." She took a deep breath and looked at her father who was already sitting at head of the table. I could tell right away that my father wasn't going to get along with this guy. I just hoped that he wouldn't be too… _moody_ tonight.

"Sakura, dear would you mind getting out the good glass's? I forgot them when I was setting the table." Her mother moved away from the mashed potatoes long enough to tell her daughter that.

"Sure thing mom." Sakura walked over to a cabinet and began to bring out clear and delicate looking cups.

"You can sit down Sasuke. I have the table set for… ten. Mai is bringing her husband as well. Shinji. Sweet boy." She smiled and motioned toward the large table. I didn't know exactly where to sit but I knew that I didn't want to sit to close to Sakura's father. I could tell that he didn't like me.

I ended up taking the seat by the other end of the table. Three chairs between us. Good.

"So Sasuke, what do you do." Sakura's fathers voice came across the table to me. I wanted to avoid talking to him but I suppose there was no real way in getting around it…

"I work full time at an old record store, vinyl and the vintage stuff. Some cassettes and CD's too, but mostly records." Somehow I felt that if I talked more, he'd feel like I was being more professional… something told me he liked professional… Wasn't his favorite son in-law a stock broker?

"So what'll you do when you're done with this?"

"I'll try and get into a good finance and business associates class in collage and work for some firm." Ha, yeah right. But whatever pleases the man… Guess lying isn't so bad…

"Impressive." He gave me an approving look. I already began to regret telling him those things. I hope he doesn't get upset when a few years from now I tell him I changed my mind.

"Oh Kenji, quit pestering him!" Misuki began to put the courses of our meal out on the table and Sakura followed not too far behind placing the delicate glasses out in front of every plate.

"I'm just asking what the boy does for a living." He mumbled as he took a bread roll off of the plate she was placing down. I had to smile a little as she smacked his hand away and he gave her the 'what the hell woman?' look.

"Stop, hardly anyone is here yet. You can wait!" He grumbled something and crossed his arms over his chest and had a frown on his face. Sakura had disappeared. I looked around for her then heard a knock at the front door.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I remember being excited and nervous at the same time. I was so excited that Sasuke would finally get to meet my parents. I knew that dad would be a little protective like he was with Mai and Chiaki when they met their guys. I warned Sasuke but I somehow know that that's not going to help take away the awkwardness of my dad's glare.

I just hope that Sasuke doesn't glare back on impulse like he usually does. That wouldn't make the best impression.

I was nervous too because I would be meeting Sasuke family. I mean, I'd heard enough about Sasuke's mother to know that she was a real sweetheart… and that he's secretly a mama's boy. I smile at the thought of Sasuke always looking to his mommy, it's a sweet image. Even though sometimes it's also an image that makes me laugh…

It's also one that if he ever knew I was picturing it, I'd get him upset. He doesn't need to know though.

So his mother isn't really who I'm worried to meet. It's his father and brother that concern me. The men of the family, his poor mother, I don't know how she lived with three boys. Then again I wonder how my father lived with four girls…

But, anyway, it worries me because whenever I seem to ask about Sasuke's father he seems to want to avoid the subject. So it's easy to guess that they don't get along real well. That worries me a bit.

His brother shouldn't be too bad but for some reason I really wanted him to like me. The way Sasuke talked about him made him seem like more of a father to him than his actual father. So I suppose I wanted to make a good impression.

"Sakura, dear would you mind getting out the good glass's? I forgot them when I was setting the table." My mother called to me when Sasuke and I had finally entered the house.

"Sure thing mom." I smiled and went to the cabinet where I know she kept all the good glasses. I knew why she left them in there though. She did it on purpose.

I could tell she wanted to talk to me about Sasuke. Even though she'd known him now for three minutes she'd want to talk about him. And also, as dangerous as it was, he needed a few minutes alone with Dad. So they could talk and get acquainted

"You can sit down Sasuke," This is where she gets him and dad alone and me and her alone. "I have the table set for… ten. Mai is bringing her husband as well. Shinji. Sweet boy."

Now _that_ I don't understand. Why would she comment on Shinji? Sure, my sisters husband was a nice man. He was wealthy and successful stock broker. Dad loved him. I just think it's a stupid thing to say.

Sasuke may only be a mechanic, I told mom that, but that doesn't make him any less successful. Maybe… she didn't like him…

But… that's not possible… because I… I love him…

Or maybe I'm just looking too far into it.

"He's handsome Sakura," She said to me when Sasuke left for the dining room to sit with dad. "A real looker, and polite too." She smiled approvingly. I knew she'd love him! I guess that I was looking too far into it.

"So you like him?" I felt a smile spread across my face. The first good one that really showed my emotion since Sasuke and I had arrived.

"Oh honey, he's a keeper. I have a good feeling. Sure I've only known him now for what, five minutes? But it's my gut, and you know how often that's wrong." She put a hand on my shoulder I felt my smile grow wider. Her gut was hardly ever wrong. I think that I inherited that from her.

"I'm so glad mom! I have the best feeling about him too, I've never loved anyone like I love him." I confessed to her and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, my baby girl!" She hugged me real tight and I was a little aware that this had now become like a cheesy mother daughter scene in a movie. But I was so happy that I couldn't care less!

"You've found him, you've found your man! Teach Chiaki please!" She rolled her eyes and smiled and I laughed a little. Chiaki wasn't the best at keeping her guys… It wasn't her fault though it was just the kind of jerks that she went for.

"Ah, she'll be fine." I smiled.

"I hope…"

"So you _really_ like him?"

"Of course I do dear! He's wonderful, anyone who cares enough to fake politeness like that is good for you." We both laughed. I guess it was sort of obvious that social activities weren't Sasukes forte.

"Now come on, get the glass's, I can hear your father bugging him about his work and all that…" I listened closer to the room next door and heard Sasuke make something up about wanting to be in some business firm. Ha, yeah right! But whatever made the man happy… I just hope that dad didn't expect Sasuke to stick to it.

Smiling at the idea of Sasuke in a suit, I grabbed as many glass's as I could, while mom grabbed the food and we headed for the dining room table.

"Oh Kenji, quit pestering him!" Mom shouted at him when we came in. She was setting the food for our thanksgiving dinner on the table around the flower center piece. I set the glass's on the table, one for each place set up for family.

I looked over at Sasuke to see relief on his face. I've gotta say… having Sasuke care so deeply about what my father thought about him made me smile a bit… being nervous obviously meant that he cared.

"Stop, hardly anyone is here yet. You can wait!" My mother was scolding my father for reaching out for the bread rolls. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Men always let their stomachs control them.

I was just getting ready to take a seat next to Sasuke when a knock sounded at the front door.

"Oh, I'll get it! Sakura, watch your father and make sure he doesn't eat anything… the turkey will be ready soon!" And she left for the door.

I sat next to Sasuke and he grabbed my hand under the table, gave it a little squeeze. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Wonder who it could be…" My dad was eyeing the food and while I should've been making sure he wasn't like my mother had asked, I was watching Sasuke relax with every stroke that I smoothed across his hand.

"Hiya Pops!" Shinji came through the doorway of the dining room, my sister Mai trailing close behind him.

"Hey Son!" Well he certainly perked up. I knew that my dad loved Shinji like his own son, which is sort of understandable since he had never had a son himself. Son in-law was the closest thing that he was going to get. I think that Shinji's success in business was one of the main reasons that Dad loved him though.

He got up from the head of the table and through a hug at Shinji (sometimes I wonder if he loves him more than his daughters.) and kissed my sisters cheek.

"Hi Dad, good to see you again." She said in her small voice. Mai was my dentist sister. She couldn't get into med school so dentist was the closest she could get. We didn't get along too well because I could get into med school if I wanted, and she was left to scrub peoples mouthes out for a living. Jealousy is a petty thing…

"Sasuke right?" Shinji had his huge smile on his face like he was about to pitch and win a deal or something… whatever his people do…

Sasuke had to pull his hand away from mine in order to shake Shinji's. "Shinji? Sakura's brother in-law?" Sasuke answered with a question.

"Good to meet you bro. just so you know this is the fourth thanksgiving dinner that I've spent with my family, the first one all my family was over here too. It's not as bad as I'm sure you're thinking it is." Shinji whispered and nudged Sasuke.

Though I'm sure that Shinji had all good intentions with the advise I could tell Sasuke wasn't looking for any. His darn pride wasn't going to let shinji tell him that he was panicing. But I was surprised when he replied rather politely.

"Yeah well, let's home. You don't know _my _family." He smiled, as if they were best friends. Weird…

"Ha, yeah true. But then maybe it'll be a dinner you'll remember for the rest of your life." He joked.

Sasuke let out a chuckle and I had to smile at him, even if he couldn't see it. Seeing Sasuke like this always made me happy. Him getting along with my family was a great thing. I was starting to feel a little bit better about meeting his parents and brother.

"Hey sis!" Mai came over and I stood from my seat to hug her. She and I both knew that we were just putting on a show for our mother since she'd be upset if we weren't being all sisterly on thanksgiving.

She came and took the seat next to me, which seemed fine with Shinji since he was left to sit next to her and my father. They started talking boring guy stuff.

"So what do you think?" I asked Sasuke, searching for his hand again.

He looked up from where his gaze had been focused on and looked to see that the other four at the table were talking happily.

"So far I don't _think _your father hates me… yet… and you're mother is a sweet woman. You're sister doesn't seem so bad and Shinji… I'll try not to rip his head off by the end of tonight." He answered honestly, whispering.

I let a giggle pass my lips, "I don't understand why when someone is friendly you instantly despise them." I shook my head slightly and he smirked.

"It's not that I despise him it's just that after tonight I don't think I want to see him… ever again…" He was still keeping quiet.

I rolled my eyes and let go of his hand, stroking his thigh now. "It'll all be fine… this is a good thing." He sighed and gave me a smile saying that he could do this.

"So Sasuke, how long have you and my little sister been dating?" Shinji asked. I shook my head at him calling me his little sister. Being married to my older sister and all he should've kept up the 'in-law', but he didn't…

"About four months now." Sasuke answered strait a good smile still wearing his face. I hope he wasn't in pain…

"That's great Sakura!" Mai was smiling at me now and I had to smile back.

"Four months? That's it? Well, you don't know half the trip my man!" Shinji was smiling at him and I could feel the annoyance radiating off of Sasuke. Well we might as well get this family thing over with now, that way… we'll never have to do it again.

Well this was awkward…

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it! It's probably Sasuke's family!" My mother's voice echoed through the house. I looked over and saw Sasuke's eyes widen.

"It's not like you didn't know they were coming…" I whispered. He turned toward me his facial expression having calmed down a bit. "Yeah but knowing they're coming and actually having them here are two different bits of reality…"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Well I'm so glad that you could have come, we've all been very eager to meet all of you and your son!" My mother's chipper voice came in through the room and behind her trailed three individuals that I'd been waiting to meet for a while now.

"I'm happy we could meet too! I want to meet the sweet girl who's taken this liking to my Sasuke." The woman (Sasuke's mother) spoke sweetly, a bright smile lighting her beautiful face.

She was gorgeous. She had long beautiful hair that resembled Sasuke's in color and large obsidian eyes that glittered when she spoke. She made me feel a little self conscious…

Sasuke's father was blank. He had strong and chiseled features but they held no emotion as his eyes scanned the dining room that we were all crowded in now.

You could tell that the other boy and Sasuke were brothers. They looked so much alike. His hair was more of a silver/gray color, naturally I had assumed, and much longer as he held loosely in a hair band, and he was handsome as well, though the bags under his eyes drew away from that a little. Sasuke had mentioned that he was a hard worker.

"Well?" Sasuke's mother gave Sasuke an awaiting look.

Clearing his throat Sasuke stood and brought me with him. "Everyone this is my mother-"  
"Mikoto." She'd finished for him. "And this is my father, Fugaku. And my Brother, Itachi."

"And this-" He looked at me and I looked at him. He smiled a little, "This is Sakura."

"Oh Sasuke! She's beautiful!" Mikoto walked toward me and took my hands in hers. "I'm so very glad to meet you my dear. The woman who has taken care of my Sasuke,"

"Mother…" Sasuke attempted to stop her, a little embarrassed. I smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you too." I blushed a little at the comment she had made on my appearance, how was I suppose to feel when such a glorious woman called me beautiful?

"And this is the rest of the family!" Shinji announced with his arms spread wide gesturing to the rest of us.

"Fugaku…" I heard my father's voice growl. I knew he'd been silent for a while and I looked over to give him a questioning look. His eyes were narrowed at Sasuke's father and his arms were near breaking as he crossed them over his chest.

"Kenji?" His fathers rough voice responded as his arms took place over his chest as well. "Long time no see…."

"Wait- You two know each other?" Mai asked aloud.

"Unfortunately." Dad answered the glare never leaving his eyes.

"Hn…"

"Oh shit…" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"I don't get it, wait… what's wrong?" I asked him simply.

"I had no idea… your father was _that _Kenji…" He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I think its best we all sit down now…"

* * *

**Yup! That's it! For this chapter anyways, haha! This one isn't going to be a oneshot! Gottcha didn't I? Hahaha, well I'll get these chapters out as soon as possible, I know it's nearly Christmas but, as soon as I get these out, I'll work on that one… Sorry people. I hope you continue to read though! Please review!**

**-Lalagirl**


End file.
